Missing
by csifan19
Summary: The day had started so wonderfully but then the unthinkable happened.


The day had started so wonderfully. Everyone they love was there to celebrate Sarah's first birthday. The presents were stacked a mile high, the birthday cake was a pink princess castle and all the kids were laughing while playing on the bouncy castle. Deeks placed a single candle on the cake and brought it outside ready for everyone to sing happy birthday. Sarah didn't take much interest in blowing the candle out, she was more concerned about eating the cake itself. Kensi tried to prevent Sarah from destroying the icing but didn't make much of a difference. At the end of the song Kensi assisted Sarah in blowing out the candle and everyone cheered.

"Happy birthday my little princess." Kensi placed a gentle kiss on Sarah's forehead.

She set Sarah down in the ball pit to play and continued to help with the rest of the food. "Go enjoy the day Kens, I've got this." Deeks said rubbing her back. "You deserve to have a break."

"It's okay, I can help here and enjoy the day too."

"Mommy, mommy." Sophie ran up to Kensi, crying.

"What's the matter baby?" Kensi picked up Sophie, held her tight and stroked her hair to try and calm her.

"I hurt my knee" She said through sobs.

Kensi looked down at her knees. One of her knees had a slight graze on the skin but wasn't bleeding. Kensi lifted her knee and kissed it better. "There you go baby, all better." Sophie wrapped her arms around her mom and silently sniffled against her shoulder. Kensi continued to stroke her hair while she gently rocked back and forth. After a few minutes of comfort Sophie finally decided she wanted to go back and play.

Deeks chuckled quietly to himself. "What's so funny mister?" Kensi bumped her shoulder against Deeks'.

"You always manage to get her to stop crying, it's like you have a superpower." Deeks turned to face Kensi and placed his arms around her and settled his hands on her lower back. Kensi swung her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, just inches away from her lips.

"That's because all moms are super heroes." She whispered softly against his lips. Deeks leaned in closer and stole a kiss.

As he pulled away from her, he looked deep into her eyes and asked, "If all moms are super heroes, what does that make dads?"

"Our sidekicks of course." Kensi laughed.

"I must say Deeks, you do know how to throw a good party." Came Sam's voice from nowhere.

"That's because it's a kid's party." Said Callen.

Deeks held Kensi in a tight embrace as he looked around his backyard. Sophie and her friends were playing happily, Sarah and the other babies from her play group were enjoying the ball pit and all his friends from work and his family were laughing and joking with one another. Yeah, he did know how to throw a good party, even if it was mainly for the kids. "You're just jealous G that you can't throw as good as party as me."

As the day went on more and more people were heading home. Some had little ones that needed their beds while others had to be in work early the next day. Kensi picked Sarah up and waved her little hand to the remaining friends that were left to say goodnight. As she took her inside to get ready for bed she started to hum a soft lullaby. _I am the luckiest man alive._ Deeks thought to himself as he watched his wife walk away. Kensi took a quick look over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner. _I'm so lucky to have Deeks._ She thought.

"Well Mr Deeks," Hetty sat her glass down on the counter. "It has been a wonderful day but the time has come for me to leave. Enjoy the rest of your time off. I shall see you back in the office next Monday."

"Goodnight Hetty."

Once everyone had gone and Sophie was finally in bed Kensi poured out two glasses of red wine, a treat for a hard day's work. She walked into the lounge and handed Deeks one of the glasses and sat next to him and snuggled up under his arm. There was nothing more they loved to do than to get all cosy on the sofa together and watch a film. After about half an hour it was clear that Deeks had already fallen asleep. Kensi very slowly got up from the sofa as not to disturb him and carried out the two glasses to the kitchen. She turned off the film and looked down at her husband, sleeping peacefully. Before she woke him to go to bed she picked up the baby monitor and listened to the soft, steady breathing of her youngest angel. She set the monitor on the kitchen counter and proceeded to try and wake Deeks.

"Deeks. Deeks! It's time for bed." She nudged him slightly. When he barely stirred she pushed a little harder. "Deeks!" She said in a loud whisper. "Wake up, we need to go to bed."

"Do I have to get up?" He said sleepily. "I want to stay in bed with you."

"We're not in bed yet." She pulled at his arm that was supporting his head and made him jolt awake. "Bed. Now." She ordered.

"I love it when you order me to bed." Deeks slowly stood up from the sofa and grabbed a hold of Kensi's waist. He pulled her forcefully towards him. "What do you say we try for a boy?"

Kensi rested her hands lightly on his chest. "Do you think you'll be able to stay awake long enough?" She smirked.

"For you I can do anything." Deeks lifted Kensi up in one quick swoop and carried her to bed. After their passionate embrace they lay quietly in each other's arms. Deeks ran his fingers gently up and down Kensi's arm. "I love you." Deeks place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too." Kensi kissed his chest.

Within minutes they had both fallen fast asleep. The night was hotter than usual. Kensi couldn't stop tossing and turning. She had woken up a couple of times in the night but this time she could feel something wasn't right. She woke up with a start, something in her gut told her to get up and check on everyone. She turned to Deeks, he was laying on his stomach with his face pressed into his pillow snoring away. She climbed out of bed and wrapped her robe around her and went to check on her girls. She quietly pushed the door to Sophie's room open just enough so she could see her. She had her favourite stuffed teddy bear tucked under her arm and a thin sheet over her. She turned down the hallway and opened the door to Sarah's room gently. She was laying on her back with one arm pocking out the side of her cot. Kensi spotted the baby monitor on the side still had a green light. _I could have sworn I switched the one downstairs off._ She quietly made her way downstairs to the other monitor sitting on the counter where she had left it. _God I need a drink. It's ridiculously hot tonight._ She got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with nice cold water. As she stood there drinking she heard something on the baby monitor. It almost sounded like footsteps. _Maybe it just Deeks checking in on Sarah._ She listened closely, her heart pounding hard against her chest. Her legs were frozen solid, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move. Then she heard a voice she didn't recognise at the other end, "Come here baby. You belong to me now." Kensi's heart sunk and she felt sick. Surely this couldn't be happening, maybe she was dreaming. She pulled herself out of her daze and ran up the stairs faster than she ever has before and swung the door to her baby's room wide open. She couldn't believe her eyes, the cot was empty. "DEEKS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What?!" Deeks come as quickly as he could. He stood next to Kensi and froze when his eyes saw what she had seen.

Tears were rolling from her eyes uncontrollably as she scanned the room. The window was wide open and the drapes were blowing calmly in the soft breeze, the only satisfying thing this harsh night had to offer. Her baby was missing.

The day had started so wonderfully.


End file.
